Wave Gun
The Wave Gun is a new Wonder Weapon that is featured in the zombie level Moon. It causes zombies to cough up blood, slowly expand while floating away, and then explode into red mist. It can also be taken apart and Dual Wielded, where it becomes the Zap Gun Dual Wield. When Pack-a-Punched, the Dual Wielded version becomes Porter's X2 Zap Gun, and the combined version becomes the Max Wave Gun. Overview The gun can be obtained in the Mystery Box. When first equipped, the gun is found in a Dual Wield mode. Contrary to popular belief, one does not shoot like a Ray Gun and the other like a Wunderwaffe DG-2. Both shoot like the Wunderwaffe DG-2. It only kills the zombie it hits, and no others are affected. After hitting Left on the D-Pad, the gun combines to become one weapon, firing a purple beam that causes up to 24 zombies near the blast area to expand and explode. The Pack-a-Punched version causes the zombies to perform some sort of extra animation before expanding. The gun has the option to split apart or be put together at any moment. Gallery File:Wavgun.png|Nikolai using the Wave gun. Qed.png|A yellow and red Wave Gun. In the final version it was red and blue. Mysteryweapon.png|Zap Gun Dual Wield, yet again in the yellow and red concept. Waveguneffect.png|Zombie just after being shot by the Wave Gun Blowup.png|Effect of Wave Gun papwavegun.png|The Max Wave Gun which was just fired at a Zombie. File:Wave Gun 1st Person.jpg|The Wave Gun Wave Gun 3rd Person.png|Wave Gun seen in Mystery Box Trivia *It is the first Dual Wieldable Wonder Weapon in Zombies. *It is also the first weapon that is interchangeable between a Dual Wielded version and a normal version. *H. Porter, who invented the Porter's X2 Ray Gun, also made the Porter's X2 Zap Gun. *The Pack-a-Punched versions of the Wave Gun (Max Wave Gun and Porter's X2 Zap Gun) are a reference to Treyarch's game designer Max Porter, who designed the original Ray Gun in World at War. *Zombies killed by either form will not drop power-ups. *The Wave Gun says "87" on the side, similar to the V-R11. *A Wave Gun model was created and was featured in a video previewing Moon. *This is the first Wonder Weapon to actually be two different weapons. *When Dual Wielded (Zap Gun Dual Wield) the crosshairs expand while rotating. It shares this trait with the Ray Gun, the Winter's Howl and the 31-79 JGb215. *The crosshair of the combined version is similar to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *It is the only Dual Wield weapon which has different reloading animations for each gun. *The Wave Gun and Thundergun share the same exact amount of ammo. *The icon in the D-Pad used to switch between the version is the same as the Grenade Launcher's. *Astronaut Zombies are immune to the effects of the Wave Gun. *The Zap Gun Dual Wield is one of only three Wonder Weapons you are able to use when downed, the other two being the Ray Gun and the Winter's Howl. *Attendees at Call of Duty XP were able to see the Wave Gun replica from the Zombie Labs trailer. *A microwave timer can be heard going off as a Zombie explodes from the Wave Gun. Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Zombies Mode